Friendship's Destiny
by darknessmistess
Summary: Who was Zeig Feld? Who helped become what he is? This is his story. Zeigs POV.
1. Escape

Hello there! Anybody but me notice how I have mostly Dragoon fics? Well . . . anyway, I decided to write Zeig's whole story. The game makes him sound so insignificant. So . . . here I go! (I don't care shat the game says . . . this is my story!) Oh! This first chapter is a songfic chapter.

Disclaimer: What makes you think that I own anything if I'm writing on a fanfiction site.

Chapter 1:

I ran.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't live this way any longer.

He had been drinking again, and so had she. My Papa and Mama.

_In the empty spaces of the mind, that's here I store my past  
A ghostly image that I fear has yet to be surpassed  
I pray that I won't carry all the pain 'till the end_

I won't ever think about them again. They hurt me far too much. I didn't need to stay with them. I didn't if I would probably die, common sense wasn't kicking into my mind. I was only five years old. Yet still . . . I felt older.

_A lonely child with battered eyes  
No joy in innocence they cry  
Always has to lie his way through life_

They didn't love me. Why should I have stayed? I tripped and yelped in pain. I had tripped over a rock. My broken ankle hurt, and I glared at the rock. Didn't Mr. Rock know that I had enough to deal with. What if they found me! I was much smaller than them. If they caught me trying to escape, they would hurt me even more.

_I've fallen down while playing ball  
But mom beat me up and down the hall  
Just because she had one of those nights _

I got back up and hopped down the trail I created for myself the previous day.

Why did they hate me so much? Was it something I did?

_Instinct to defend, where does it all end  
How does a child get himself out of harm's way?  
A lifelong price to pay_

They had killed my sister when she was just born yesterday. Papa and Mama did. I only got to hold her for a second, before they took her from me.

Then they killed her. They said that she was a useless child because she looked different.

I told Papa that I thought she was beautiful.

Then they beat me for the fourth time that day, so bad that it hurt too much to move. They killed her in front of me. Mama threw her body down at me and told me if I was hungry that night I had to eat her. When they left, I picked up her body and went outside.

I buried her next to the river, because the river was free. I wanted to run like the river and get away. I planned on doing that.

_It's not that mommy hits that hurts me, it's when she goes away  
Get home from school all by myself and won't see her for days  
A kid deprived of love in life has no alternative in sight  
He throws up barriers to get him through  
A human life's a gift from God  
Your conscience and your heart are gone  
You're much to cruel to have a point of view_

My eyes burned with angry tears. Parents were supposed to love their children, not hurt them! Apparently though, I was not their child. No one would ever treat their own child like that. Who cares! I don't need the stupid grown-ups! I'm five years old! I have arms and legs so I can leave.

_No one to turn to, oh, how dare you  
How does a child get himself out of harm's way?  
A price no one should pay_

I was almost away from the house, but something hit me. I fell to the ground. I tried my best to get up on my own but it was no good, they had beaten me senseless this time. I slid against a tree and pulled out the tiny knife I found in the kitchen before leaving. I faced the creature.

I smiled, even though it hurt my small cut up face, "You think you're brave, picking on a five year old! I Zeig and I will fight you.

_Can't you see the tears they're crying  
Don't you care your kids are dying?  
From the senseless torment that you put them through_

The monster looked slightly startled at small little me before him.

"What? Don't you whanna pway . . . play!" I said, struggling like any five year old to pronounce the words right.

The monster stepped out from the bushes. "I'm not a monster."

I looked at the "monster"! He seemed like one of the smart people from the village called . . . suchleers? Although . . . it didn't look like a man. This guy was wearing funny clothes! And his hair was silvery white! But his face looked young . . . that meant he wasn't a geezer . . . Nevertheless, I lowered my tiny dagger. "What you are?"

_There's different kinds of lies to tell  
Abuse is from the pit of hell  
A demon with a goal that is to kill_

"I am a wingly." The man said with that confused look in his eye.

"What you want wingy?" I asked, still not quite trusting this 'wingy'

The Wingy stepped forward, "How did you get in that condition little one?"

"What condition?"

"You are hurt . . . and weak."

"I not!" I said, even though I could feel my frail body growing sleepier. I wanted to close my eyes and never wake up.

_You better hear the words I say  
Deliverance may be far away  
You'll look like you have been run through the mill_

I was helpless as the wingy picked me up, even though I tried to punch. I opened my tiny mouth to shout my objection, but I couldn't say anything. My tiny fists clenched and unclenched until they went limp.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take you with me Zeig."

'Put me down.' I thought helplessly

"I'm not going to put you down, not if my life depended on it." I looked down to realize I was floating in the air, I shut my eyes tight, slowly drifting to sleep. "Don't worry. I am Savan. I will protect you."

_Instinct to defend, where does it all end  
How does a child get himself out of harm's way?  
A lifelong price to pay_

Well, that's the first chapter. Yes, it was in Zeig's point of view. RR if you want the next chapter.


	2. Friend

Hello there all! How are ya doing? Well . .. . I'm probably going to update a lot today so why not update on this fic! Okay! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2:

I groaned. My head hurt. I better not tell Mommy, Mommy will make it feel mush worse!

"Daddy! He's waking up!" I heard a boy scream, it sounded like a boy my age.

I forced my eyes to open and turned my gaze to the person that was standing beside me. It was a boy around my age. This boy did have some funny clothing, but not much. He was dressed in a baggy black shirt with baggy black pants. His eyes were pretty, like the sun, but scary like fire. The I noticed the shiny version of geezer hair . . .

I jumped up, "AHHHHHHH! KID WINGY!"

The boy jumped up as well. "AHHHHHH! KID MAN!"

We stared at each other for a moment longer, and then started screaming in unison.

Savan rushed in and was trying to calm us down. But to no avail. We were too frightened of each other. We didn't stop screaming.

"Savan? What in the world is going on here?" A woman wingy stepped into the room.

We both stopped screaming. The boy ran behind the woman wingys legs. I looked carefully on this new person. She had very shiny geezer hair, very shiny. She had the same eyes as the boy did. She looked very pretty and very nice. I liked her.

"You are pretty." I said without thinking.

The woman wingy had confusion written on her face as she looked to Savan, eyes going from him to then me. At the same time the boy came out from behind the lady and jumped on my bed.

"I know she pretty! I no think that she think she pretty." The boy said staring idly at his toes.

"Why?"

The boy shrugged and spoke, "How you know I'm a wingy?"

I answered, "Wingy said he was a wingy! Hey! Where wingy go!"

"First off, its **wingly ** not wingy. And don't worry little one, I'm right here." Savan said, watching his wife leave.

I nodded my head. "I remember . . . Wingy Savan."

Savan gave a look of exasperation, "Wingly."

"Wingy."

"Wingly."

"Wingy."

"Wingly."

"Wingy?"

"Wingly!"

"Wingly?"

"Yes!" Savan left the room leaving us two boys alone.

The boy stared at me, "Wingy?"

"Wingly."

"Wingy."

"Wingly."

"Wingly?"

"Yeah!" I said as I fell back on the bed, the boy layed down net to me. "My name is Zeig. What's yours?"

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd?"

"Lloyd."

I giggled, "Wingly!" We burst into fits of laughter.

"Daddy said wingy wrong!" Lloyd choked out in-between giggles. "Grown-ups can't say any word right."

It took a while for us to settle down. Then we just laid there in silence. I hoped that Lloyd would be my friend, I liked him. And I never had a friend . . . unless those people who threw rocks at me counted as friends. I hoped not, that would mean those two I ran from were really my parents.

"Zeig? Are you Lloyd's friend?" Lloyd asked, taking me by surprise.

"Zeig is Lloyd's friend."

Lloyd yawned lazily, then looked toward me and wrinkled his nose, "Zeig need a bath.."

I looked in a mirror that I saw when I was screaming. Uh-oh, I did look dirty. My normally blonde hair was brown, my clothes and skin were in no better condition. "Yes . . . I need a bath."

He bounced off the bed, "Let's take a bath." Lloyd turned to me, making a face of disgust. "I hate baths . . . but Momma said it bath time." Lloyd padded out of the room, making a gesture that clearly meant follow me.

So . . . I followed.

About and hour later we emerged from the bathroom wearing little boxers. I looked amazing, I had just discovered how people stayed clean, Lloyd looked wet and miserable.

Lloyd started slipping on a fresh pair of his black pants, followed by his customary shirt. He turned to me after he was finished, "Zeig! What color is your favorite?"

I knew that answer. I had forced myself to like the color because that's the color I always saw after a whipping. "Red."

Lloyd nodded and threw and identical set of his clothes at me, only they were red instead of black. "Finally! I didn't want those!" I put my shirt on while he waited patiently for me to get dressed.

When I was finished, he grabbed me and dragged me to the door and handed me a pair of black boots, then grabbed a pair for himself. He then grabbed my hand and went out the door with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling slightly sick going in and out of the green bubbles.

"To meet other friend . . .well . . . she really strange though . . . Momma said to call her enemy . . . but she's the only one who play with us."

I blinked as I found myself at the edge of a forest, "She?"

Lloyd nodded and cupped his hands together, "Oi! Lenus! I got a new friend!"

Immediately there was a rustle in the bushes and another wingly girl stepped out. She had short shiny white hair too, wrapped in a black cloth. Her leotard was black and she wore black boots as well. She looked about our age.

The strange girl eyed me for a moment and then threw a punch at me, I blocked it. She smiled. " I like you. You can fight!" She took a step toward me, "My name is Lenus!"

I smiled as well, "Zeig Feld."

We shook hands and Lloyd clapped, "Now we have group.

Lenus' smile grew. It was a strange sight to see these friends, but it was a weird group. A boy wingly, a girl outcast wingly, and a human boy, all around five years old. However, the joy of having eachother around was enough to keep the city ablaze.

The three played all day long. Happiness was filling me. I was happy. I hoped we could stay friends forever, that way I could always keep this happiness with me.

R&R!


	3. Damia

Hey Ya'll! Thanks for all of the great reviews! That really gave me the urge to begin to update! I'm kinda busy these days so . . . yeah, don't expect anything good. I'll try my best though! Well, in this chapter we're going to have to fast-forward a couple of years . . . ten years infact. Sorry if that sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3:

I couldn't believe how fast ten years had passed. It seemed as though it were only one day to me. I think that it's because I'm human that it moved so fast. I guess my life was uneventful. Ha! How many guys that are 15 think about their childhood, first thing in the morning? Guess I'm just weird like that.

I groaned as something, or SOMEONE, was persistently poking me. I dove deeper into my blankets. I may be thinking a lot, but I wasn't ready to get up from bed.

"Come on Zeig! Wake up before Lenus comes back."

Figures. Lloyd was being a pain. Why was he bothering me. He should just stop poking and hope I don't whip his sorry but. Gez, is he going to stop poking or what?

"You have until the count of three, I'm warning you, she's coming back."

What was so bad about Lenus coming? Wait . . . Lenus coming? She doesn't come to our house . . .

"I warned you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDD! LENUSSSS! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Glad to so someone is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning." Lenus said smirking, holding an empty bucket in her hands, "I'm glad you didn't wake up. Pouring water on you is fun."

I glared at her, and glared even more at Lloyd who was rolling on the floor with laughter while I was standing here cold, wet, and miserable. Lloyd gradually controlled his laughter and turned serious.

"Zeig, get dressed, me and Lenus are taking you somewhere."

I blinked in bewilderment, it was then I noticed that they weren't dressed in their usual outfits. Instead of Lloyd's usual baggy black clothes, he was wearing surprisingly tight clothes. He was wearing a shirt with a strange design, like two outlines of birds colliding together at their beaks. His hands were gloved, and his pants were tucked into his boots.

My gaze shifted to Lenus. She was wearing something different too . . . she was wearing a black leotard, that personally showed too much and was too tight. I supposed that she was wearing it to catch Lloyd's eye, she had developed a painfully obvious crush on Lloyd in the past year.

I nodded. I headed toward the bathroom to get dressed. I donned a red body armor and black pants. I wasn't very concerned with my appearance. My blonde hair seemed to stop growing when I turned fifteen a couple of months back, and stayed long, yet short. I strapped a sword around my waist, I always kept one around me, it seemed more natural.

I exited the bathroom to see a strange sight. Aurora, my wingly mother, was searching my room as though looking for someone. Lloyd looked as though he were about to burst into laughter again. In fact, his face was getting red from the effort of keeping it stowed away. He caught my gaze and pointed up.

I looked and I just burst out laughing, causing Lloyd to erupt as well. In the dome lighting my room, there was an outline of a certain wingly named Lenus. Aurora, didn't like her 'good boys' hanging out with Lenus, but we continued hanging out with her.

"Are you looking for something, dearest mother?"

Aurora turned to me. It still surprised me how young her face still looked, even though ten years had passed. My mother still looked so beautiful. She smiled.

"I thought I heard that girl . . . but no, my boys are far too good to hang out with her." She said, not noticing Lloyd rolling on the floor with silent laughter, and when she turned Lloyd looked as if he had just had a heart attack. "Are you leaving?"

Lloyd's face became solemn as he nodded. Aurora eyes teared up, she looked sadly from Lloyd and me and walked over to Lloyd. She handed him her pendant. "Take it with you, to keep you and your brother safe." Lloyd, surprisingly, put the pendant on, he wasn't one to wear jewelry . . . but, "Zeig."

Aurora wrapped her arms around me and I put one arm around her waist. I was still oblivious to what was going on. I was so hard headed. "You will always be my son, good luck." She left the room.

Lenus jumped down from the dome. "That woman is going to be the end of me."

Lloyd snickered, as did I, she glared.

"Now will someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked skeptically.

Lloyd and Lenus stopped glaring at each other and stared at me. Lenus spoke, "Zeig, slave drives are coming to Aglis." My blood ran cold, and my grip went unconsciously to the hilt of my sword, "Savan has tried to keep them away, but even he cannot stop them."

I nodded in understanding, they had to get me out of here and fast. So without further words the trio went to the green transporters and began their journey out of the city. I didn't want to go, I had too many memories here. I loved . . . well maybe not loved the city . . . but I loved my family and friends. They were all I had . . . and I was going to lose them.

"Earth to the retarded blonde!" Lenus shouted

I snapped and looked at my friends. We had gone through some pretty rough times together, for better and for worse. I was going to miss them, "Well, I guess this is sayonara."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows, "Gez, you really retarded!"

"EH!"

Lloyd shook his head, "You are our friend! We have been through too much. We have probably terrorized this town from the moon to the sun . . . that made no sense . . ."

THWAK!

Lenus had hit me on the head, her eyes full of fury, "Zeig Feld! If you think for one second I'm gonna leave you alone, think again. I had no friends before you and Lloyd came along and I'm not going to see my friend take a risk of being a slave. Whether you like it or not, we are coming!"

I looked at my friends. They seemed serious . . . heck, they were serious. It was a good thing that my eyes were dry or else I might have broken down into tears. Then Lloyd would start calling me a sissy . . . what a good friend he was . . .

"Here's the plan." Lloyd said as we walked out of the wingly region, "Me and Lenus," a pained expression, "Are married. You are our wedding gift from Charle Frahma . . . yes, Savan convinced Charle to give us this lovely piece of paper, that says that you are ours."

Lenus clung to Lloyd's arm, "Should we work on our love?"

I gaped, "For Soa's sake we are only fifteen woman . . . wingly woman? What the heck should I address you as?"

Lenus shrugged. She knew about as much of slave as I did. Suddenly, a thought hit me, "Hey, why aren't we flying?"

Lloyd gave me a look, "I'm not carrying you. Besides, how would it look if a wingly were carrying his slave?"

I nodded, and pretty soon, we were at Rouge. Lloyd and Lenus were at a bar somewhere, I decided to take a jog on the beach. I had a lot to think about. Something deep inside of me was eating at me alive, as though daring me to destroy. Whenever I began to close my eyes I could only see . . . fire.

"Please . . ."

I stopped and looked around, my hand on the hilt of my sword. There was no one in sight. That was weird . . . I did hear a voice . . . right?

"Down here . . ."

My gaze shifted downward. I gaped. There was so much blood . . . it was glowing blue blood. I jumped down to get a better look at the body. The woman was quite beautiful. She had abnormally glistening blue hair that cascaded down her back. Her face, though dirty, was quite exquisite. She had strange markings on her face, blue markings that made a unique design on her face, almost like a mask.

It didn't take long to discover why this woman looked so strange as my gaze traveled down, she had a mermaid fin. Why was a mermaid on shore, and bleeding so badly, asking for human help? Savan had said that mermaids hated humans, but trusted winglys. Why was this woman-

Her gaze looked pleadingly at me, "Please, save my daughter . . . she has half of your heritage."

"How did you get into this condition . . . can I help you?"

The woman flashed me a weak smile, "I knew I could . . . trust you. You are . . . special. You . . . cannot help me. Can you . . . save my daughter."

She shifted so that I could see a small child. The child had the same facial markings as her mother, but her hair was teal. Another thing was . . . she had legs . . . no fins. " . . .please save her . . ."

I nodded and silently took the child from her.

"Thank . . . you. She has . . . lived three winters . . . she understands my death. Tell her I love her . . . and love her as your own."

Three winters? Must mean three years . . . she looked about that age. "What is her name?"

"Damia." The mermaids eyes glazed to an empty glass color. I knew she was dead. Her body slowly deteriorated into water and she became one with the sea . . . as every mermaid would someday wish to become.

I held the young girl in my arms . . . feeling a strange connection between us. It hit me then. I was dreaming of fire . . . she was dreaming of water. Why were we dreaming of elements. Shrugging the matter off, I started for the bar where Lloyd and Lenus were, eager for advice.

Well, didja like it! Was it good? Is it a stinker? Comon! Tell me! R&R! sorry for rushing ahead 10 years.


	4. Bar

Hey ya'll! I've been really busy lately. I moved! That is why I haven't updated for a while! Jez, I'm gonna have to update all of my stories . . . what a pain!

Oh well! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4:

I didn't go back to the bar immediately. I didn't know why. I had a strange feeling that I just couldn't go back, like it wasn't the time. It was like, having this girl with me heightened my senses, especially, my sense of danger. So, I stayed amongst the rocks at the beach holding the strange girl. She shifted slightly and then awakened.

She jumped from me and looked around at the strange new place, then her gaze shifted back to me, "Where is Mama?"

"Damia, she is one with the ocean." I surprised myself by the calmness of my voice, it was like I knew what to say, when I wanted to remain silent.

"But . . . . . No! I want to go to!" Damia started running to the ocean, but I grabbed her around her small waist and held her in my lap.

"Your mother wants you to stay with me." I stated bluntly.

She looked at me for a moment, then seemed to relax. Damia then proceeded to make an inspection of me. She crawled all over my lap, then she jumped off of my lap, picked up a rock and threw it at my armor. She giggled at the clunking sound and continued throwing rocks at my chest with glee. The only thing I could do was sit there and look pretty . . . that didn't come out right.

After hours seemed to have passed with her chucking various objects at me, my sense of danger wore off. I knew it was time to return to the bar where Lloyd and Lenus were waiting for me. I stood up, immediately regretting it as a rock hit me where no man should ever be hit.

When I recovered I picked Damia up, "It's time to go!"

Damia hopped onto my shoulders, "Where we go!"

I chuckled, "We go to meet my friends."

"Where?"

"At a place . . ."

"Where place?"

" . . . . . on the hill,"

"Why hill?"

" . . . . . . . because it's there."

"Where?"

"Where my friends are . . . . ."

"Why?"

" . . . . . . . Damia, it's time to be quiet."

Damia nodded and I let out a sigh of relief, only to be changed to a groan when she pulled on my hair. Oh well, I would prefer this better than getting confused by a small infant child.

I walked into the bar with Damia on my shoulders, I quickly scanned the room for Lloyd. What surprised me was . . . he wasn't there. Neither was Lenus, where did they go? I set Damia down at my feet. "Stay with me."

She nodded.

I went over to the bartender, Damia's chubby fingers were clenched tightly around my leg. "Have you seen my frie . . . . masters?" I had to be careful what I said because there were Winglies in the bar."

The man nodded, "They went to the hotel above us, go on up. It's a shame though . . . . . slavery, what is the world coming to?"

A wingly man stood up and charged toward the bartender. Without a word he picked up the bartender and pulled a dagger from his pocked. He cut his through very neatly. He cut it deep enough so that it would kill him, but he cut it light enough so that the death would be slow and painful. Frozen in my spot, I could only put my hand over Damia's eyes. She was to innocent to see the pain this man was suffering.

The pain started gurgling on his own blood, crimson swirls stained the counters until he finally died. The wingly man just stood there and laughed. Then he seemed to notice me. He was starting to turn his crazed ideas onto me. I stood there, not wanting the figure to intimidate me.

Damia then stood in front of me and glared at the imposing threat, "Back off **_MY_** slave."

My jaw almost dropped, I couldn't believe that someone so young understood slavery, let alone she claiming to be my master.

The wingly stood there, shifted his glance from me to Damia, until he seemed to back off. I didn't understand why though, Damia didn't even look remotely like a wingly. She jumped onto my shoulders again and I started up the stairs. Lloyd and Lenus were waiting in the hallway. They looked at me in relief, and looked at Damia in surprise.

I smiled, "Hey, I think I'm hungry."

Lloyd laughed and Lenus smacked her head. I could see that they were happy to have me back.

Lenus face turned serious, "It isn't as safe as we though in Rouge, we can't stay another night, we move out in the morning."

I set Damia down as she stared at the to winglies in awe, "What happened?"

Lloyd rubbed his temples, "Winglies have come here to start a war with the humans here. I know it sounds weird . . . but they only really want to get more slaves to . . . . . . . feed off of?"

My eyes bulged, "WHAT!"

"Er . . . they use human lives to increase their magic. The Wingly Nation wants more power and more control of Endiness, we need to think a place where you can go. A place that you will be safe and OW! Okay, who's the little fish over here!" Lenus screamed as Damia jabbed her though the vacant area of her leotard.

"Oh, this is Damia, I've decided to take her as my daughter." I clasped my hand over my mouth. Where in Endiness did that come from!

Lloyd burst out laughing at the expression on my face and slapped me on my back. A curt glare from Lenus cut him short though. "No, she will be our daughter."

"WHAT! Jez Lenus, you guys just got married! I know Lloyd can't work that fast! Sure he's fast I've heard it from – mmph!" Lloyd covered my mouth and glared at me.

Lenus raised an eyebrow, "We have to have some reason for getting married, and she is perfect." Lenus picked Damia up like a rag doll and exited the room.

I laughed as a though struck me, "Hey Lloyd, you know Damia's three right?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"You guys were twelve when you decided to do it!"

Lloyd whacked me on the head, "In HER dreams."

((((((((((((((9

That's all for now, R&R!


	5. Volcano

I am too Lazy to sit down and type . . . oh dear. I must try to update and gain my "title" back! I'll try to update more frequently.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

Chapter 5:

Damia slowly crept about the room trying carefully not to wake anyone up. She went toward the small box that Lenus had brought to this home the night before. Inside there was an assortment of candy. Of course, her being a small child and there being candy means to Damia "steal the candy and get high on sugar.'

Of course, she didn't know I was awake. I was trying to give her a false hope that she could actually get the candy, it was fun to toy with this hyper child.

Just as she almost had her chubby hands around the precious box, I decided to make my presence known. "Good morning Damia."

Damia immediately leapt away from the box and **tried** to look innocent. Key word being tried. One thing that she would have to be taught is how to keep a straight face around me. She was growing too attached. There could be a chance that I won't be here for her, although, it is rather hard to kill me. After all, I am such a great fighter . . . I am starting to sound like Lenus.

"Daddy Zeiggy!"

Twitch Twitch. "Um . . . yeah!"

Damia giggled and started bouncing up an down. "Daddy Zeiggy! Daddy Zeiggy! Daddy Zeiggy."

I clamped my hand over her mouth "Shh . . . Damia! Someone is going to hear you!"

She merely shoved the hand away! "I love you Daddy!"

I groaned, trying to show her that I was getting tired of her antics, but my smile gave me away. Damia squealed in delight and bounded onto my lap. It took her a few moments to get herself properly situated so that she could snuggle against me. According to her, I was comfy without my armor on, and she demanded that I leave my armor off when I sleep. I don't really mind, she really is like my daughter, even though I've only know her for . . . probably three days.

I couldn't help but sigh at that thought. Three days. It has been three days since Lenus, Lloyd, Damia and myself had escaped that place. I can still remember that Wingly's eyes . . .

For the third time that night, Lloyd snored, immediately waking me. Something was grating on my nerves, but I couldn't tell what. Something inside of me told me that I should keep on my guard, although tonight was the last night we would stay in Rouge. When morning came we would leave immediately. Maybe that is why I am so . . . unrestful? Darn it! I forgot the word again! That's right! I'm restless.

_Lloyd continued snoring, and then something hit me. Lloyd doesn't snore. He usually sleeps silently and carefully, just in case an enemy comes by. Snoring was a taboo for Lloyd, so what was Lloyd doing snoring? Then I noticed that he was snoring in careful intervals. Wait a second . . . he was snoring morse code! _

_He was saying: Wake –stop- up –stop- Lenus –stop- Then –stop- come –stop- back –stop- Someone –stop – is –stop- coming._

_I just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how Lloyd managed to learn how to snore morse code, but my mind finally processed what he was snoring. I jumped up and ran to Lenus' room, she was in deep silent sleep. _

"_What do you want Zeig." Lenus hissed angrily, "I'm trying to catch some beauty sleep if you haven't noticed."_

_So much for being in a deep sleep . . . "I know you **really need** that beauty sleep, but Lloyd snored . . . says that someone is coming." I said, imitating her hissing whisper._

_Lenus glared at me for a moment before shoving Damia into my arms. Slowly, she stretched and rose from the bed, snatching Damia back before I could say a word. She looked as though she got a jolt of energy and rushed hurriedly out of the room._

_I blinked in mild confusion before I carefully followed her. Something in my gut told me that I need to be careful right now. As though something was watching me. I don't know. My gut can get me into some trouble sometimes. I remember once when-_

_My thoughts were cut off as I enter the room Lloyd and Lenus are in. Lenus is holding Damia while smirking at the face of someone. His back was to me. Lloyd wasn't smirking, but rather attempting to keep a look of disgust off of his face._

"_Oh yes! This child is ours! In fact, she's the reason we got married." Lenus was saying, that smirk, I could now tell, was a mask to keep disgust off of her face. "The wedding was wonderful! And for a wedding present we got a marvelous warrior slave! Oh, there it is now. Come, slave."_

_I entered the room, making sure to keep my head down but still have a mysterious aura about me. I knew that slaves were supposed to be reverent around their superiors._

"_Look up." A snake like voice cooed._

_I did as told, and was immediately assaulted by the urge to throw up. This man was a wingly, for sure, but an old one. Possibly older than Savan. His skin was not an ethereal silver like other elder winglies I had seen. His skin was a harsh gray. His facial features were quite angular, and as he looked at em his eyes glowed a brilliant blue. The eyes looked at me with superiority, and bloodlust. He was aching to see me writhing on the ground in pain, I could tell. On his forehead was a strange mark, like a glowing crown, but I didn't show that I noticed._

_The wingly clicked his tongue and took a sharp intake of air, as though he were getting excited. "I'm sure I will meet all of you again soon. Have a lovely trip." He abruptly left the room._

_I shuddered, not caring what Lloyd would think. Those eyes were so merciless. _

_Lloyd snorted. "That git was Melbu Frahma. Let's not see him again soon."_

Damia's slap brought me back to reality. She laughed at my facial expression, apparently my face was funny.

"Zeig Feld! How dare you wake me up! Fear my wrath! I demanded beauty sleep and you did not heed my order."

"Put a sock in it Lenus!"

"Shut-up Lloyd! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Who cares!"

"I do!"

"I don't"

"Who got us this house!"

"Just shut-up!"

I had to fight the urge to keep from laughing. Lenus's crush for Lloyd was turning off and on. I gently placed Damia on the ground and began putting on my armor. We would be leaving this house today, rumors of a dragon being near the volcano up ahead had made Lenus curious. Not only that, but I felt something pulling me there as well. Ever since we came to this place . . . I don't know where we are . . . my dreams of fire have been getting more frequent. I wanted to go to this volcano.

Damia sat and watched me put my armor on the whole time. She liked to see me put my armor on because it made "squeaky creaky noises." I slung my sword around my waist. Then I took it off and wound it around my back. Maybe if we got into a fight I could punch somebody while reaching for my sword! I swear, I am such a genius sometimes.

Lloyd entered my room with a scowl on his face, but Damia would have none of that. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, causing him to break into a grin and hug her back. Lloyd had also taken a liking to Damia. In fact . . . nevermind. Maybe I'm not such a genius.

Lenus slunk in beside Lloyd and clung to his arm, causing him to scowl again. Damia frowned and then smiled.

"I want Uncle Lloyd to carry me." Damia said holding her arms in the air expectantly.

Lloyd laughed and detached himself from Lenus and picked Damia up. He turned to me, "Let's go."

&&&&&&&

We were inside the volcano, but I couldn't help but feel at home here, as though I truly belonged. I was following Lloyd through the tunnel we were walking through. This place was like a confusing maze.

_**Come to me . . .**_

I heard it. I don't know why. I always wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't listened to that voice. I stopped, cocking my head to listen to the voice. Lenus crashed into my back. She looked as if she were about to yell at me, but then she looked surprised.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd stopped and looked back at her, but I couldn't see. I could only hear.

"Lloyd, there are flames in his eyes."

Strange, my world was black right now, yet they could see flames. What were those flames? My soul? My desires? I don't know.

_**Come to me . . . Let me kill you and end your destiny.**_

I began to walk. That walk turned into a run. I wasn't in control of my body. I could hear Lenus and Lloyd following me. It was good to know that I had such great friends.

_**NO HUMAN WILL EVER CONTROL ME! YOU WILL NOT DOMINATE ME! COME FASTER! LET ME KILL YOU!**_

I stopped and smirked. I had my vision back. The voice was still tugging at me, so I simply followed it. My companions were still behind me. As I turned the final corner, my breath caught into my throat.

In front of me . . . there was a dragon. A beautiful one. Its red scales sparkled and gleamed and its eyes showed the wisdom of living for many years. Flames danced about this mighty beasts cavern.

I was so entranced by this creature that I didn't notice a flame wall had appeared behind me, the flames so hot that my sword melted, burning my back. My cry filled the entire cavern.

_**Now you will die.**_

"Zeig! Catch!" I heard Lloyd call from the other side of the flames. I was surprised that my hand automatically clasped around something heading my way. "I came from mother's pendant!"

It was a sword I was holding. It was an elaborately carved blade, and it seemed to swirl in the color of flames. I faced the dragon.

**_The dragon buster . . . _**I wondered what the dragon was talking about **_ . . . just kill me now . . ._**

I shrugged and and simply thrust the blade into the dragon's neck. It stiffened and abruptly tossed me away.

_**I didn't mean literally!**_

I cocked my eyebrow. This dragon didn't understand the concept of 'do not change your mind at the last second.' I charged at the dragon again. If this dragon wanted to kill me, I was going to kill it first.

The dragon swiped its mighty claws at me but I dodged, delivering a blow on his leg. I put all of my strength into that blow, causing the dragon buster to slice the dragon's foot off. The dragon let out a roar of indignation and tried to get at me again. I dodged and landed another blow. Then, the dragon stood up. It was glaring at me.

_**I suppose I must take you seriously now.**_

I can't explain what happened next, for the battle went by too fast. I can tell you, however, that I somehow came out the victor. (A/N: Somebody give me lessons on how to write fighting scenes!) I looked at the rotting corpse and a gleam caught my eye. There was a shining stone inside the dragons eye. In a moment of inspiration I grabbed the stone.

Flames engulfed me and I felt more energy coursing through my veins. My armor became thicker and I felt additional armor adding on. After a moment I realized that I was floating into the air.

_**You have laid claim on me. I have no choice but to serve you.**_

I felt a sting of guilt and I knew why. This dragon thought that I had killed it for self gratification. But I didn't. I killed it for self-preservation. I felt invincible right now, and I was so hot. I landed on the ground and walked through the wall of fire. Somehow I knew I could.

"What happened." Lloyd asked me, his eyes wide. "You look so."

"Thank you for the blade." I blinked. My voice seemed to echo.

Lloyd nodded his head. "You're . . . a Dragoon."

"I'm a what?"

"You are a warrior that fights alongside dragons. You are the master of the dragon now." I noticed that Damia was asleep in Lloyd's arms. Lloyd shifted her slightly, "Let's head back to the house, you look tired."

I nodded and willed myself back to normal. Wow! I'm a natural at this!

(At the House)

Lloyd sat on a chair, Damia still in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his chest in a death grip. Lenus seemed to be in a trance in a corner. I was getting worried. She had been that way for over thirteen minutes. To my relief, she snapped out of it.

Lenus cracked her neck and looked at us, her eyes full of tears. Suddenly, she pulled us into a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

I was confused again. "Where are you going?"

Lenus clung to me and Lloyd like were her lifeline, "Savan has contacted me. I have something I need to do, it's a personal mission. No . . . it concerns Damia."

"Damia?" Lloyd shifted his gaze down to the sleeping girl.

Lenus nodded and then let us go. "Someday, I'll see you three again. I'll meet you in Vellweb."

I nodded, it was good to know where exactly we were going. Lloyd nodded as well. Then, Lenus vanished. I would have said a better good-bye if I know this was the last time I would see her for 10,000 years.


End file.
